


A Surprise Plum

by Artemisiana



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Idk I really tried to make this cute and feel good, Living Together, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisiana/pseuds/Artemisiana
Summary: Kyo and Tohru have been living in a small apartment for years now, with Kyo working at Shishou's dojo for quite some time. A day in what seems to be their normal everyday life before a sprinkle of surprise gets mixed in.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	A Surprise Plum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BnessZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnessZ/gifts).



> * 
> 
> “It’s a stick. You bought me a stick? Am I Shigure?” Kyo looked at Tohru, he was utterly confused.
> 
> *

＊おはよう＊

Soft strumming guitar sounds resonated from the living room of their shared apartment that they moved into years ago. Sitting in the center of the somewhat vacant space, sat Kyo, hands running along with his Taylor acoustic guitar. Shishou bought it for him when he was young, and Kyo would occasionally let his fingertips strum across the strings in sheer boredom. Today, however, he simply wanted to lose himself in the soft cheery sounds of the chords he learned when he was young. Kyo never played a lot when he lived with Shigure. There was never any peace and quiet, so his guitar sat in its lonesome for so long in his closet. Living in this apartment, with no one else except for himself and Tohru, it was a nice change of scenery. Each morning he’d take a small jog around the small town they resided in, what they called ‘home’ now. He and Tohru, this was home. The small two-room apartment, the minuscule space known as their kitchen, and their small square of a living room. It was ‘home’. He’d run around the complex first, stretch his legs before taking the winding mountain paths that he was still discovering to this day. He’d pass by some of the older ladies preparing to open their small businesses, pet the nearby strays. 

This small and quiet town was perfect. 

On this particular morning, Kyo finished his run early, rinsed off quickly and was leaning atop their small table. Staring out into the still dim sky at that point, dawn hadn’t come yet. In a small burst of intrigue, he reached for his guitar that they’d set leaning against the wall. There was nowhere else to put it, so they simply let it sit in the open space, the only room _with_ space. As he wrapped his hands around the neck and base, soft recollections of his childhood with Shishou learning how to play this guitar flooded back. Warmth flooded through Kyo as he softly tuned it, turning the tuners to finally let the strings release the proper sounds. When he was finally finished, he sat properly with the guitar in his lap, playing a few chord progressions to warm up his fingers from the lack of practice. Even after not touching the strings in so long, the feeling hadn’t left him after so long. The soft melancholic feeling he would get when he remembered his awful and heartwarming childhood. Being born as the Cat spirit was never easy, but the soft strumming of this acoustic guitar would ease it.

The soul of his guitar now only yearned to play soft beautiful songs, songs about love and about happiness. The sense of belonging it yearned for has been fulfilled by this small lived-in home it shares with Kyo and Tohru. The guitar feels touched that this affection-deprived owner of itself finally found a world where affection and love became abundant for him. Kyo began to play a soft love song Shishou taught him when he was young.

_“If you play this Kyo, you will be able to find the person who loves you for you.”_

Kyo let the early morning light cast its rays on him as he played softly, not wanting to wake up Tohru.

The sounds of the guitar floated through the apartment…

＊大好き＊

Tohru wakes up, hearing the soft sweet strums of her lover’s guitar. Rising from the sheets of their bed, she wades across the cold wooden floor to where the sounds grow ever resounding. She reaches the threshold of the hallway, seeing Kyo bathed in the early morning light, soft oranges and yellows reflecting his iridescent orange hair, lighting it aflame. His eyes were sealed shut as he strummed the tune of something serene, something beautiful. Tohru herself closed her eyes as she let the music envelop her, it wasn’t very often that she’d get to hear him play for such a long time. She only ever learned of the fact he played when he took the guitar out of his closet back at Shigure’s house, she noticed how his hands held it lovingly, tenderly, as if it were made of fine glass. 

_“Shishou gave it to me when I was young before I moved into Shigure’s house.” Kyo’s eyes ran across the frets and the body of the wood._

_“It’s a beautiful guitar, Kyo-kun,” Tohru said, eyes looking up into Kyo’s face, a smile spread wide._

_“You think so?”_

_“Mhm!” Tohru pumped her fists in between them, “I know so!”_

_Kyo’s face turned a soft shade of pink, a smile creeping in as he looked at her lovingly._

_“You’re such a dummy.”_

_Tohru could only laugh in response._

As she leaned against the wall listening to his soft strums, she couldn’t help but place a hand across her abdomen. It rested there gently, cradling, and her hand made her feel a little warm inside. It was a cold morning, and her feet were slowly turning to icicles as she stood there in the shadows. Tohru didn’t care all that much, however, she was getting an opportunity she never usually had the chance for. 

“If you’re cold you should’ve just said something.” Kyo looked up at Tohru from his seated position, hands stilled across the strings.

“I’m not cold, I was listening!” Tohru replied, quickly moving forward to sit beside him, stealing his warmth.

“What were you playing?” Tohru nestled herself into his side as she asked.

“A song Shishou taught me when I was young, nothing major.”

“It’s beautiful.”

“Nothing can be more beautiful than you” Kyo leaned in, giving her forehead a soft kiss.

Tohru’s cheeks burned a bright red, but she didn’t shy away from the affection. She remembered the past times vividly when Kyo would show her affection, she’d simply turn away or begin to short circuit. Now, Tohru could easily appreciate and not shy away from his affection, after all, she deserved it all the time.

“What do you want for breakfast today, Kyo-kun?” Tohru nuzzled her face into the crook of his arm, searching for warmth.

Kyo chuckled as he set down the guitar gently on the ground, opening his arms for her to nuzzle herself against him properly. Her head leaning against his shoulder, his arm around her smaller frame. The morning light started to turn more of the sky blue, the oranges dissipating and welcoming the subtle yellows. 

“I’m not sure, whatever makes you happy, Tohru” he planted a small kiss on her head as they simply stared out through their window at the sunrise. 

“How about some omurice? We have some leftover rice from dinner last night.”

“Sounds perfect.”

Tohru smiles to herself as she closed her eyes, nestled comfortably against Kyo. He began to hum absentmindedly, possibly the tune he had been strumming along against the strings just moments before. She felt a little bad about interrupting him, but if it got him to cuddle her, there was no harm done. Her hair must be a complete mess, she simply walked over to their living room and watched him, not even bothering for her own self-care. 

“Kyo-kun. Could you run to the store for me?”

A small huff was a response.

“I told you how I was meeting Uo-chan and Hana-chan today right? I have to hurry and get ready” 

Kyo grumbled, Tohru just giggled. 

“I left a list on the fridge alright? I’ll be back later today. In time to make dinner.” She stretched her arms and legs, separating herself from Kyo. 

“Remember to be safe, alright Tohru?”

“I know, Kyo-kun!” she turned her head to smile at him. 

Tohru leaned in from there, her arms planted on the ground as stability. Her lips softly pressed against Kyo’s, a warm and tingly feeling coursing through her at the contact. Kyo’s right hand rose from its resting place by the side to her neck, supporting her as they shared this tender moment together in the early light. She pulled away, cheeks flushed and a wide grin on her face. 

“Have a good day then, Tohru,” Kyo whispered, peppering her with small pecks. 

＊いたらしゃい＊

Kyo worked most of the day, working in the dojo was satisfying. It gave him a release for some of the pent up anxiety he had at times. Even with being freed from the Cat’s curse for many years, he was still haunted by its ghostly paws. Educating the kids in the town and seeing their smiles, it warmed Kyo. Made him realize why Shisho always loved teaching Kyo and raising him as well as all of his other disciples. They were also a great source of anxiety relief. Kids in general, other than those in the Souma family, have always wrestled themselves into his heart. 

Sort of like the way Tohru did. 

Albeit the situation was different, over time her overwhelming kindness and virtues resonated within him. He had denied it for so long for the fear of his future, for the fear of living into his old age trapped in that small house. Tohru opened doors he had never considered, even brought him closer to his family, especially now that two of them were getting married in the spring. Everything was changing for a lot of them, especially for Tohru and himself. The saved money in a drawer in the dojo was to show for it. Just a few more classes and he’d have enough. Enough to buy them a bigger house, somewhere beautiful and spacious, close to the city, but far enough to be quiet. He wanted to make Tohru truly happy with her situation before he decided to promise her the utmost happiness for as long as he lived. 

Kyo was sure he was doing all of this out of order, asking Tohru to marry him _after_ getting them a nicer home. He could make his own life decisions now. He decided this was the best for them.

“Alright kids, the class is over!” Kyo clapped his hands, prompting the end of their practice. 

As the small kids walked around him to retrieve their belongings, Kyo gave some of them passing head pats and hair ruffles. He had to make sure all the kids got home safe before returning back home with the large grocery list Tohru left him that morning. She’d seriously work too hard if he wasn’t around. After sending off the last child with their parents, Kyo went straight to cleaning up. As soon as he finished, he quickly changed out of his training garbs and into his casual t-shirt and cargo pants. 

He was a man of style, truly. 

Along the way to the supermarket, he passed by familiar faces, giving them passing greetings as he walked. The quiet evening was filled with the humid air and the buzz of insects. In the city, Kyo sometimes wouldn’t be able to listen to the sounds of nature. While he was in the mountains training years ago was a breath of literal fresh air. Living at Shigure’s house was similar to that feeling, although the suffocative buildings and the residential areas surrounding it were a bit too much for him at times. He embraced that lifestyle quickly, especially since it meant that he could see Tohru happy with Uotani and Hanajima. He still felt bad that he dragged her away from them, but those thoughts weren’t as frequent as they used to be. Once he was inside the supermarket, he quickly grabbed a basket and proceeded to walk down the aisles, looking down at the list in his hand. The quiet music barely heard over the bustle of people and machines. It was soothing to Kyo as he looked through aisles, grabbing some obvious dinner choices and some snacks for Tohru and himself. He stopped in his tracks when he reached the bottom of the list.

_#15. Vitamins For My Tummy!_

_What the hell does that even mean?_

He decided not to think too much about it. He could always ask Tohru when he got home anyway, it didn’t seem like she’d need them immediately. The thought struck him that maybe she was having some sort of constipation, and she didn’t want to write it on there, so he decided to grab a box of medicine for that. That should cover everything Tohru wanted him to buy. He checked out promptly, using the punch card Tohru makes him take with him whenever he leaves the house. Garnering points at the supermarket were important for them to save money, is what she says, a bit of a pain in the ass is what Kyo always replies with. He sighed, a small smile blooming on his face at the thought of her pouting at him at the entrance of their home. He couldn’t wait to see her, so he walked a few paces faster than normal, humming a soft tune as he walked. Even if they’ve been together for years, nothing ever beat seeing her smiling up at him. He can’t wait to have dinner anymore, he hadn’t seen her all day.

＊おかえり＊

“I’m home, Tohru”

“Welcome back, Kyo-kun!”Tohru’s voice floated through their apartment. The smell of curry wafted into his nose as he carefully took off his shoes while holding the bags out for her to take from him.

“How was everything today, Kyo-kun?” her small hands brushed over his as she grasped the shopping bags from him, planting a soft kiss at the top of his head.

  
  


“Alright, all the kids have been really pumped up because of the competition that is coming up in a couple of months”

“That’s good, I bet they’ll do great Kyo-kun since you taught them and all.”

Kyo laughed a little at that, walking into the small kitchen to help Tohru with any of the things on the upper-shelves.

Her hair was tied up into a bun, small ringlets of her brown hair on the sides of her face, framing her red cheeks. Her face was a bit flushed overall, probably from the heat of cooking in the small confines of their apartment. She was wearing one of Kyo’s favorite outfits, a soft pink blouse tucked into a dark navy blue skirt. Her pink apron with a stitched orange cat in its center was her staple when she was making anything in the kitchen. As Kyo finished placing some of the last remaining items where they belonged, he kissed her temple as he walked off to take a shower.

＊ばんごはん＊

“Kyo-kun! Dinner is ready!” Tohru called from their small dining area. 

Kyo was waltzing over, a towel draped around his head as he dried his hair. His eyes looked at the scene in front of him. Tohru sitting on a small mat they bought years ago, hands in her lap. A large pot of curry in the center, sitting atop a towel so it didn’t damage the table and the rice cooker nestled by her side. It was the perfect scene of domestic life that made Kyo melt a little bit more. 

“It smells amazing, Tohru.”

“Hurry up and sit down then! I’d like to eat soon Kyo-kun.”

He laughed as he walked around the table, sitting on another mat and giving her his plate for rice. She took it with a wide smile on her face, brandishing a rice paddle from her lap as if it were a magic weapon. Kyo smirked fondly, watching the subtle movements of her wrist as she made a beautiful round island of rice in the center of the place. She hummed while doing this, inserting a small indent at the top of her rice mountain before pouring the curry into the indent and outward. 

“Ta-dah! Mount Kyo-kun’s volcano curry special!” Tohru handed him his plate. Preparing her plate in a similar fashion. 

“I still don’t understand why you serve curry this way Tohru. It doesn’t make sense every time you make it.” Kyo interjected, stopping her from pouring her curry over her rice. 

“It’s because it’s fun to do and don’t make fun of me Kyo-kun. That’s not very nice.” Tohru puffed her cheeks, finishing serving herself in the process. 

They thanked for the food and began to dig in. Kyo quickly devouring the deliciously spicy curry that Tohru made. He mostly tried to finish it early so he could watch Tohru eat it while squinting her eyes. She couldn’t handle spicy food very well if it was a lot, so whenever she made curry it was a special treat for Kyo, and a bit of a challenge for her. Although she’s the one who always ate the rest of the leftover curry. 

_“It’s because it isn’t as spicy after the day it’s made!”_ she’d say. 

“What’s the special occasion, Tohru? Have an amazing date with Uotani and Hanajima?” Kyo took his plate in his hands and sneaked Tohru’s away just as she finished. He stood up and promptly went to put them in the sink.

She puffed her cheeks before wiping a stray tear from her eye from the heat. 

“W-well. Sort of.” She hesitated, cheeks becoming a bit pink. 

Kyo placed the plates in the sink, not noticing the sudden change in her tone. 

“What’s that mean? Did you have fun, or not?”

He walked back to the table, sitting down ungracefully, extending his legs from underneath it. His hands extended backward, supporting his upper body weight as he looked at Tohru’s red face. 

“W-well... Kyo-kun. I lied to you.”

He perked up at this. 

“What, are you cheating on me with another man?” he joked, a playful grin on his face. 

He was a bit scared of that. She deserved better than him. 

“Ye- uh. No. Not like that. Uh. Maybe?” Tohru’s flustered demeanor wasn't doing much to dissuade Kyo’s blooming worries. 

“What’s that mean, Tohru?” his tone turned soft. 

Tohru’s eyes seemed to glaze over as her entire face bloomed to a darker shade of red. She turned her face away from him and took a few deep breaths. She stood from their table and walked into the kitchen. She pulled a drawer, grabbed something, and returned back. Somehow, along the way, she picked up the list of groceries she gave Kyo today. 

She sat back down. Placing a small white box on the table, as well as the grocery list. 

“Here.”

Kyo looked at her confused, what does a grocery list and a random white box have anything to do with Tohru being around another man?

“Look at the list again Kyo-kun. Then, open the box.” Her voice was stern, but it was also nervous and excited. 

Kyo eyed her warily, sitting back up to properly read the list in his hand. He saw all the same ingredients, especially #15. 

“Do you mean about this vitamin thing? Do you have diarrhea or something Tohru? That stuff, you can always come out and say it, you know.” Kyo was confused, still. 

“No! You’re such an idiot sometimes Kyo! Open the box” her cheeks puffed up again, it was cute. Always was, always will. 

“Fine, fine. Whatever you say.”

Kyo places the piece of paper back on the table. Hands brushing the top of the white box, before pulling the cover off of it. Revealing a small white stick atop a small cloth, nestled within it. 

What the hell is this?

“It’s a stick. You bought me a stick? Am I Shigure?” Kyo looked at Tohru, he was utterly confused.

“Look at it closer” Tohru’s face was considerably red at this point, she had chosen to cover it with her hands.

Kyo turned his head to look down at the small box atop the table yet again, studying it a little closer. The small stick-thing had two little boxes carved into it, and a small screen of some sort. It was wide towards one end and thin at the other, creating an oddly shaped isosceles triangle. Within those two screens, were two deep lines, one for each little screen. Kyo picked it up, using both hands to raise it forward closer to his face to read it more easily. There were small letters etched into the stick, words that shocked Kyo.

_Two lines = pregnant; One line = not pregnant._

Kyo dropped the stick immediately upon reading it. His eyes widening as he turned to Tohru.

“Surprise…?” Tohru opened her hands up shyly, making a small circle, her shoulders were tense.

“Is... is this for real?” Kyo asked.

Tohru nodded, placing a small hand on her abdomen. Her eyes were shining underneath their lights, a beautiful dark bourbon color. Soon, tears began to spill from her eyes, and hiccups racked her small frame.

“You’re going to be a daddy Kyo-kun…” she hiccuped, hands wrapping around herself even more.

Kyo was in shock, complete and utter shock, his muscles were cold. 

_Him, a father? A parent, helping raise a tiny life..._

**_With Tohru._**

Kyo quickly pushed the table aside to wrap Tohru in his arms, nestling a hand into her hair as he too, began to sob. Tohru’s hands grasped onto his shirt tightly, clutching the fabric into her fisted hands. Kyo’s heart and body warmed, his entire being was on adrenaline and was so filled with love at the same time. He wanted to go and run outside screaming about how the love of his life was bearing the life of their child, the child that came from their deep love of one another. He placed kiss upon kiss on Tohru’s skin, peppering her with as much love and affection that was overwhelmingly flowing out of him.

“I love you Tohru” Kyo whispered, pressing both of his hands against her cheeks, bringing her eyes level with him. 

Her eyes were a bit red, but they shone beautifully, Kyo’s thumbs brushed away some of the stray tears that escaped her beautiful eyes.

“You’re not mad?” Tohru whispered.

“Why would I be mad?”

“Because Mama kept it a secret from Papa” a sly smile appeared.

Kyo’s eyes began to water again.

“It was the best secret for Mama to keep from Papa” he choked on a laugh as he kissed her again. 

“Tohru, will you marry me?”Kyo mumbled against her lips.

“Of course, Kyo,” Tohru replied, a fresh wave of tears leaving her eyes.

The rest of the night was them spending the night together in each other's arms, crying and kissing the other. They had the rest of their lives to create and bloom more love. Love for one another, and for their future child. Love they’d spread to the family at their joyous news, love that will forever encircle the Souma family. 

＊おやすみなさい＊

“Kyo-kun?”

“Hm? What is it, Mama?”Kyo looked up from the book he was reading, he was nestled underneath the covers of their bed.

Tohru stood in her pajamas, a soft thin nightgown Hanajima had bought for her a few years prior. Her face was still a bit rough around her eyes from them crying about an hour ago, but overall she was as bright as ever.

“I was wondering, why you proposed with no ring.”

Kyo closed his book abruptly, slowly realizing his mistake.

“W-Well. I just, I haven’t been able to buy it yet!” he began to stutter.

Tohru laughed at this, walking over to crawl into bed, letting her cold hands sneak underneath his nightshirt to nestle around his abdomen. She rested her head on her pillow, warming up her hands against his warm skin. He hissed slightly and mumbled something about her hands being too cold, but she simply smiled softly. Tohru loved it best when Kyo was embarrassed over something, he’d get warm and red all over.

“When were you going to buy it?”

“After I bought us a house.”

“A house?” she lifted her head up, pushing against Kyo’s chest as he puffed out the air she was pushing out of him.

“Yes, a house. I wanted to get us a nicer place than this, to make you happy.”Kyo set his book aside on his nightstand, looking at Tohru affectionately.

“That’s a bit odd, don’t you think Kyo-kun?”

“I know, we’ve never been normal have we?”Kyo ran one of his hands through her hair, settling at the base of her spine.

“Then, I guess we’re going to have to wait a while.” Tohru sighed. She moved her hands so she could rest her head properly against Kyo’s chest as she laid down.

“Why’s that?” he kissed the top of her head, letting one of his arms cradle her against him.

“We have to start saving money for the plum. We also need to get Machi and Yuki a gift for their wedding and get that house.” Tohru sighed, tapping a small beat against Kyo’s chest.

“Did you say plum?”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“A baby is not a plum, it’s a human being Tohru,” Kyo remarked, turning off the light on his nightstand.

“It’s our plum, whether you like it or not Kyo-kun.”

“Whatever Tohru. Go to bed.”

“I love you, Kyo-kun.”

“I love you too, Tohru. Now sleep, we’re going to have to do a lot of calling tomorrow and I’m not excited about it.”

Tohru giggled alongside Kyo before they finally dozed off into sleep. 

The little plum was going to be an interesting addition to the Souma household. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was fun to write as I have been obsessed with Kyo and Tohru ever since I finished Fruits Basket! This domestic-ish fluff piece was for Ness and I, and now I get to share it with you, the reader! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
